


Nightshade Inn

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is on Vacation in Italy, Shounen-ai, Slash, The Boys are too dumb to talk about their feels, The Huntresses of Artemis own a Motel, missunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightshade Inn is a cozy little place in Italy, run by the sisters Zoe and Calypso. Percy and his friends go there for a vacation, but Percy falls in love with the inn's cook Nico. They're just both too stupid to simply say what they feel and it takes them far too long to figure it out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshade Inn

Title: Calypso Inn – Holidays in Paradise

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; complete AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, misunderstandings, hetero, AU

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Thalia/Bianca, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo, Phoebe Burge, Calypso, Zoe Nightshade

Summary: Nico is working at a hotel in his holidays and meets the love of his life there.

 

**Nightshade Inn**

_ Holidays in Paradise _

 

Percy Jackson was in love.

Italy was the most beautiful place on earth. He was on a trip through the Mediterranean country, together with three good friends of his. Two of them were right now busy sucking faces in front of the romantic scenery. The dark-skinned boy had his arms slung around the petite blonde.

“Good lord, I wish they would stop this just for once”, grunted the fourth of them.

“Oh, Clarisse. You're just jealous because Chris got sick”, snickered Percy.

Originally this was supposed to be the vacation of two couples – Charles and Silena, along with Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris. But when the boy became incredibly ill, they had asked Percy if he wanted to come along. Since Percy's plans for the holidays were ruined due to his boyfriend breaking up with him, he gladly tagged along. Because there was no way in hell he would go to Athens with the boy who had betrayed him.

And now he was just downright glad about the way everything had turned out in the end.

Because, deep down, he had known for some time now that Luke wasn't as faithful as he claimed to be and their relationship was on the verge of destruction anyway. It was like watching the movie 'Titanic' for the umpteenth time and still hoping that the ship would miss the iceberg. But it ended as it was supposed to end; in a tragedy.

This vacation was the best he could have done after such a heartbreak.

And not only because he was in love with Italy. The place they were staying – the Nightshade Inn, as it was called – was stunning. It was homey and comfortable and the staff was really nice. The owners, the Nightshade sisters, were pretty and friendly. The younger one, Calypso, was much easier to be around. Her older sister Zoe, though, was more strict and watchful. She kept an eye on both, her staff and her guests. It was a great place to stay if you like having contact with people. If you wanted to be anonymous, you were at the wrong place.

“We should get back. Thalia said today's dinner is going to be wickedly awesome”, called Clarisse.

Thalia Grace was a maiden at the inn, a punk-girl with a cheeky grin and good humor. Percy had befriended her right away, they got along so good. There were three other people working at the inn. Another maiden called Phoebe Burge, one with whom they didn't get along all that well. The third maiden was Thalia's girlfriend Bianca di Angelo. She was a bit shy, but held a wisdom and intriguing mystery within that drew the people in. The last of the staff was the reason Percy was so much in love with Italy. Bianca's younger brother Nico di Angelo, who was helping out as a cook since their former cook had recently passed away.

A blush spread over Percy's cheeks at the thought of the Italian cook. Nico di Angelo was truly of angels, he was charming, with a dazzling smile and a smirk that made Percy feel all fluttered and like a school boy again. Black, messy curls and deep dark brown eyes that glinted with mischief. The longer he thought about the cook, the drier his mouth went. He was acting like a stupid teenager again, having his first crush and not knowing how to form correct sentences.

“Percy? You coming?”, asked Charles irritated.

“He's probably thinking about a certain Italian”, giggled his girlfriend.

 

/break\

 

It took them ten minuted to get back to the Nightshade Inn. Thalia grinned at them and waved them hello before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Bianca, could you go and finish their rooms, love?”, asked the punk.

“Of course, dear”, grinned the Italian girl, kissing her girlfriend shortly before leaving.

“Stop your PDA”, grunted an annoyed brunette girl.

“Oh, stop being all grumpy. Just get out of here. Percy and his lot returned. They certainly want to order something for dinner”, huffed Thalia and rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

“Percy is back?”, piped a curious voice from behind them.

“Oh dear”, sighed the punk and shook her head. “Just go to him and tell him that you have a crush on him. I mean, they're only here for vacation, they'll leave tomorrow.”

“Exactly”, growled the Italian boy with a slight blush. “He'll leave tomorrow. What good will it do me if I tell him that he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and that I could just stare into his eyes for hours to go? Just so he can leave and I'll never see him again?”

Nico sighed and returned to the hearth. Today was special, he was cooking Percy's favorite food. Blue-died spaghetti with shrimps. It was their last evening after all and the Italian knew he would miss the pretty American dearly. They weren't a big inn, just ten rooms. And if they had guests, they always were very buddy-buddy with them, establishing friendships with them. Most of them became regulars, returning every year. But two weeks ago, they were having new arrivals. Four Americans, freshly out of high school. Two couples, they were supposed to be. But the four teens hastily corrected that Clarisse's boyfriend couldn't do it and that they really needed another room. Since all rooms were booked, they still shared a room. Thalia had been curious as to why it was such a problem if they were friends to share a room and Percy had replied that Clarisse was snoring like a boar. Which ended in a full-blown fight between the two close friends. It wasn't a real fight, more playful, and fun to watch. This was how the rest of the staff – Zoe in fear something had happened and Bianca, Phoebe and Nico out of curiosity – first met the four Americans. Calypso was working as the receptionist at the inn and had noticed the strange relationship between the brunette and the black-haired American before so she didn't question it all that much. The first time Nico saw those deep, green eyes – as deep and beautiful as the sea in front of their inn – he knew he was in love. He had never before heard anything as enchanting as the boy's ringing laugh. Percy Jackson his name was, as Nico had learned only moments later. The Italian had tried his best to spend as much time with Percy as possible. And now their time was up without the opportunity to steal a single kiss from those rosy lips. Nico sighed and turned back to his food. Tomorrow everything would be over anyway, so why crying over spilled milk?

 

/break\

 

“Percy! Percy, come on now! We're going to miss our flight!”, urged Clarisse unnerved.

“I... I know, I just thought...”

The black-haired boy sighed and took his suitcase, following his three friends. His eyes lingered a bit longer at the glass-front. He had hoped Nico would come to see them off. But it was a stupid thing to hope for. They had just been guests, costumers. Why should the Italian care that much about them? The staff was just nice to them because they were paying costumers. It had been nothing more than that. Everything else had been his imagination.

“Don't look so moping, you'll find someone when we're back home”, whispered Silena.

“But no one like him”, sighed the black-haired teen and shook his head.

“Oh, come on”, snorted Charles with one raised eyebrow. “I mean, sure, I like Nico, too. He's pretty cool, but he's not perfect or anything. There are plenty other men out there who would give their right arm to be with you. Go and get one of those.”

The bulky dark-skinned boy laid one arm around Percy's shoulders, ruffling his hair.

“No sulking, or we'll leave you here”, warned Clarisse.

It took a second for the green-eyed boy to continue, intrigued by the idea of just staying.

 

/break\

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, it had been Nico's chant for the last half an hour.

He ran as fast as possible through the streets, hoping in vain to reach the airport in time. All morning he had contemplated his options. And the conclusion he came to – with a little help from his friends – was that he needed to tell Percy how he felt, because this was his last chance. He had no address, no idea where the boy lived, no means to ever contact him again. Only today. But there had been an accident and the main-street was dead, the cars were practically parked there. So Nico had jumped out of the bus and ran.

“Fuck...”, whispered the Italian devastated once he reached the airport.

A plane was just taking off and he saw it disappearing into the horizon, knowing that the boy of his dreams was within the metal bird. He was too late.

 

/break\

 

“Good lord, Nico di Angelo, I swear I'm going to kill you if you won't stop whimpering!”

Thalia had her hand stemmed into her hips, an angry scowl attached to her face. It had been two months since Percy, Silena, Charles and Clarisse had left. Her girlfriend next to her sighed. The girls were glad that Nico had decided to stay with them and start as a cook, but the younger di Angelo was also sulking all day long.

“She's right, Nico”, muttered Bianca. “I'm worried about you. We all are.”

“Yeah. You keep sitting on the porch, staring into the ocean like he would emerge from it magically or anything”, grunted Phoebe with a nod.

“I would appreciate it if you would stop sulking for at least a short time. My sister said she would introduce the new waiter to us”, added Calypso, twirling her caramel-colored hair.

“A waiter? Finally! I'm a maiden, not a waiter, I'm so sick of doing that job”, sighed Phoebe.

“Well, then you'll gladly welcome him into our little family.”

In the doorway stood Zoe Nightshade, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her black hair braided, a confident smirk on her lips. Phoebe, Thalia, Bianca, Calypso and Nico turned to her.

“Where did you find someone? I mean, we're a little inn, not many people want to work in such a place”, muttered the young man irritated.

“Well, there was someone quite eager to work with us”, smirked the black-haired woman.

“Hey, guys”, grinned a well-known green-eyed teen.

“Percy?”, exclaimed the whole team together.

“What are you doing here?”, asked Thalia dumbfounded and hugged the American tightly.

“I'm working here from now on”, answered Percy with a broad grin.

“Yeah, but why. I mean, I thought you were going to college?”, wanted Bianca to know.

“Oh well, college didn't look that interesting”, shrugged the green-eyed teen.

His eyes searched for the dark brown ones of Nico and a slight blush covered his cheeks. Thalia was the first to notice that neither of the boys were listening anymore, so she took the girls with her out of the room to give the two a bit alone-time.

“Uh... It's... nice seeing you again”, muttered Nico awkwardly.

“Yeah”, nodded Percy. “I really missed... Italy.”

They fell silent, both staring in different directions, not acknowledging the other. Nico cursed silently under his breath, why was he behaving like a dork? He had never before been as happy as he was right now. Percy was there, right in front of him, he would only have to reach out to touch him. And all he did was sitting there and not looking at the beautiful boy. He sighed and stood, facing the American with determination. Percy jumped slightly at the sudden movement.

“I've been there”, declared the Italian. “I mean, at the airport, two months ago. I came, but there was an accident and a traffic jam and I didn't make it in time. But I've been there.”

“Really?”, asked the American wide-eyed. “I mean... Why?”

“Because there's something I wanted to tell you”, Nico breathed deep, trying to collect his bravery. “I love you. You're the most beautiful being on this planet, you're kind and funny and clever and I could listen to your voice for hours. I'm totally and madly in love with you and I wanted to tell you before you left, but then--”

The Italian was interrupted at the impact of a smaller body, arms wrapping themselves around his neck and lips pressing against his own. He blinked confused, before he could comprehend what had happened, the sensation was gone. Sea-green eyes sparkled at him.

“What do you think why I came back?”, grinned Percy happily. “I couldn't stop thinking about you. And Clarisse said that she had had enough of me, she said I should at least take some time for myself before I start college. And my mother agreed with her, so I called Zoe and asked her if I could work here.”

“How... long do you plan on staying here?”, asked Nico reluctantly.

“About a year”, answered the American. “That's the time my parents gave me to 'find myself'.”

The cook grinned and leaned down, until his lips met Percy's in another kiss. He knew that this was going to be the best year of his life.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
